PROJECT ABSTRACT- OVERALL The Kansas IDeA Network of Biomedical Research Excellence (K-INBRE) is a statewide network of graduate and undergraduate universities in Kansas and Oklahoma that work cooperatively to improve biomedical research in Kansas. Kansas formed such a network in 2001 (Kansas BRIN) and has successfully continued as the Kansas INBRE. The University of Kansas Medical Center (KUMC) is the Lead Institution and works closely with 2 other Graduate Partner Institutions (GPI) (University of Kansas-Lawrence, KU-L; Kansas State University, KSU;) and 7 institutions focused on undergraduate student training [Undergraduate Partner Institution or UPI: Emporia State University (ESU), Fort Hays State University (FHSU), Haskell Indian Nations University (HINU), Langston University (LU, Langston, OK), Pittsburg State University (PSU), Washburn University (WU), and Wichita State University, WSU]. The K-INBRE is focused on 1) ethnic diversity and geographic considerations in our large but sparsely populated state, 2) the power of mentored, team science, and 3) a skilled Kansas workforce and integration with existing educational and training programs. The long-range objectives are to promote multidisciplinary research networks with a focus on Cell and Developmental Biology; increase the research base and capacity through research support; provide research opportunities for trainees; serve as a pipeline for students to continue in health research careers; and enhance science and technology knowledge of Kansas workforce. To achieve the objectives of the K-INBRE, the proposal contains key elements as 4 Specific Aims and 3 Cores. Aim 1 seeks to improve the multidisciplinary research network in Kansas. The K-INBRE Administrative Core provides oversight of all K-INBRE functions and includes the Incentives & Awards Committee and the Undergraduate Research Office. The Communications Core focuses on network communications, scholarship and internal evaluations. Aim 2 enhances science and technology knowledge through sophisticated bioinformatics technology and education. The K-INBRE Bioinformatics Core continues to focus on enhanced genomics bioinformatics, bioinformatics education, outreach and education. Aim 3 stimulates basic, translational and entrepreneurial research in Kansas via mentored, interdisciplinary research opportunities. The Mentoring Core oversees 2 mentoring programs and the Developmental Research Project Program. The K-INBRE operates as a very successful program and continues to improve and expand our efforts in Cell and Developmental Biology research in Kansas. New innovations include an expansion of our pipeline to high school students and integration with existing educational/training programs in Kansas, as well as strong collaborations with other IDeA (INBRE and COBRE) programs in Kansas and in the Central IDeA Region.